LEB:PC:Vistrathis (Kalidrev)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description='Attack:' +6 vs AC Hit: 1d10+1 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Implement |Power Description='Range:' Close burst 1 Target: Each enemy in burst Attack: +8 vs Reflex Hit: 1d6+6 force damage and the target takes another 5 force damage if it attacks Vistrathis before the start of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Thunder, Weapon |Power Description='Attack:' +11 vs AC Hit: 1d10+6 damage, and if the target is adjacent to Vistrathis at the start of its next turn and moves away during that turn, it takes 1d6+4 thunder damage. If the target attacks Vistrathis before the start of his next turn, it takes another 5 damage.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description='Range:' Close burst 2 Target: One creature in burst Effect: Vistrathis marks the target. The target remains marked until he uses this power against another target. If he marks other creatures using other powers, the target is still marked. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. If Vistrathis's marked target makes an attack that doesn't include Vistrathis as a target, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls. If that attack hits and the marked target is within 10 squares of Vistrathis, he can use an immediate interrupt to reduce the damage by that attack to any one creature by 9 (nine).}} |Action=Move |Recharge=encounter |Keywords= |Power Description='Range:' Ranged 10 Target: Vistrathis or one of his allies Effect: The target can fly up to 5 squares. If this power is used on an ally, that ally must remain in Vistrathis's line of sight at all times during the effect.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Weapon |Power Description='Range:' Close burst 1 Target: Each enemy in burst Attack: +11 vs AC Hit: 1d10+6 damage, and the target is marked until the end of Vistrathis's next turn. Until the mark ends, if the target makes an attack that does not include Vistrathis as a target, it takes 5 force damage after the attack is resolved. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Teleportation |Power Description='Range:' Ranged 10 Trigger: An enemy hits one of Vistrathis's allies with a melee attack Target: The triggering enemy Attack: +8 vs Will Hit: Vistrathis teleports the target 5 squares. The target then makes its melee attack against a creature of Vistrathis's choice. If no creatures are within range of the target, the attack is expended. If the target is marked by Vistrathis's Aegis of Shielding power, the target's melee attack deals 4 extra damage.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Charm |Power Description='Attack:' +10 vs Will Hit: Until the end of Vistrathis's next turn, the target grants combat advantage to him and cannot willingly move closer to Vistrathis. }} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description='Range:' Close burst 10 Trigger:'''An attack hits Vistrathis or one of his allies within the burst '''Target: The creature hit by the triggering attack Effect:'Vistrathis reduces the damage that the target takes from the triggering attack by 9. The next successful attack Vistrathis makes before the end of his next turn deals an extra 4 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Weapon |Power Description='Target: One or two creatures within melee weapon reach Attack: +11 vs AC Hit: 1d10+6 force damage, and the target slides 2 squares. Effect: Unil the end of Vistrathis's next turn, the target cannot enter a square adjacent to any of Vistrathis's allies. Until then, if an ally moves adjacent to the target and hits it with an attack, the ally can push the target 1 square.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=18 (+4) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=20 (+5) |Wisdom=13 (+1) |Charisma=8 (-1) |Skills=Arcana +12, Endurance +11, History +14, Insight +10 |Feats=White Lotus Riposte, Weapon Proficiency (Bastard Sword), Vistani Heritage |Equipment=Aegis Blade Bastard Sword +1, Leather Armor of Aegis Expansion +2, Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1, Potion of Healing (heroic tier) (x 7), Javelin (x3), Adventurer's Kit, Climber's Kit, Crowbar, Glass Cutter; 3 gp}} Mini Stats Stats BVistrathis/B - Githyanki Swordmage 4 Passive Perception 12, Passive Insight 12 AC 24, Fort 17, Reflex 18, Will 17 HP 51/51, Bloodied 25, Surge Value 12, Surges 12/12 Speed 6, Initiative +4 Action Points: 1/1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=limeBooming Blade/color color=limeSword Burst/color color=limeAegis of Shielding/color Encounter Powers: color=redTelekinetic Leap/color color=redEvil Eye of the Vistani/color color=redSword of Sigils/color color=redDimensional Vortex/color color=redChanneling Shield/color Daily Powers: color=grayWarding Flourish/color color=orangeItem Powers/color: color=redArmor of aegis Expanding Encounter Power/color color=grayAegis Blade Daily Power/color /sblock Character Information Background 2 Vult 998 YK, Today is my eighteenth birthday. Funny how the flow of time can seem to sneak up on you. It seems like it was only a few years ago that I was accepted into the Vistani caravan. It certainly does not seem like more than an entire decade has passed since I found myself wandering the Talenta Plains. Unlike most of my race, I was born in Eberron. For most of my life I grew up on the east side of Cyre. My mother and father were simple farmers and I grew up as a farmers son, enduring the unending toil of working the land. My father taught me much about many things, but while he was wise, he was not very smart, and I always yearned for more. And the end of the Last War, I got my wish but lost my family. I thank The Host that we were more poor than other farmers who lived more towards the center of Cyre, for on the Day of Mourning, as it is now called, my homeland was obliterated. Were I not sent on an errand to gather supplies from a halfling caravan during the event, I would have been killed along with the rest of my family. For the last four years, I have been traveling with my new family, the Vistani caravan lead by our clan elder, Mama Kousha, and the same caravan who I was supposed to be trading with. Mama Kousha is a kind but serious noble of House Ghallanda. I have heard rumors around the caravan that Mama Kousha has a dragonmark, but none of us have been able to confirm this. Anyways, Mama Kousha took me in after the Day of Mourning, making me one of them with what we call the ritual of Blooding and this left an interesting mark upon me. For one, my eyes turned as black as coal, and the palm of my right hand now bears the mark of a red eye. Mentally I seem to have changed as well, and these dark eyes of mine seem to be able to keep others at bay, at least for a moment. Going back to the part of getting my wish... I have been tutored by two wonderful little halflings during the last four years named Garin and Carina. Surprising for his size, Garin is a master swordsman who to this day can whoop me in any sparing session with any weapon. Unless of course I "cheat" as he calls it, and use Carina's teachings to use magic against him. The opposite is true as well. Carina is so well versed in the use of magic, that the only way I can win in a duel against her is to bring my blade to bear. Much like her mate, Garin, she considers this "cheating". Now when I say "cheating", I simply mean that they laugh at me jovially and say "no fair" while trying to come up with another way to defeat me in our spars. They like the way I have combined their teachings to make my own form of combat, and have even taken an interest in learning how I do it. I have tried to teach them how I do it, but it seems to be a combination of learned magic and innate talent, and it has made things difficult to teach. Being that today is my eighteenth birthday, I am up with the dawn and am leaving early to go on my journey. It is tradition that on a Vistani's eighteenth birthday, he or she travels away from the caravan on what we call "The Jaunt". This is a rite of passage and a way that the Vistani, being a collective peoples and not a race of people in and of itself, expand their clan. Here's basically how it works: The "Jaunting" Vistani leaves the clan for a while, sometimes only a year or two, sometimes longer, and they explore the world and try to find something of worth for the caravan. Now this "something of worth" can range from valuable items to simply bringing back a mate. Either is valuable in the eyes of the Vistani, as it brings in more experiences and wealth. Now it is my turn to go on this "Jaunt" and expand Mama Kousha's caravan. We'll just have to see what fate has in store for me during my travels. Vistrathis, Vistani Swordmage Appearance Vistrathis is lean and lanky and has sharp facial features (high cheek bones and close to a lack of a nose, as is common with his race). His skin is a pale green color and his eyes are glossy and black. His long thin hair is a light brown color that he keeps tied in a ponytail. He wears a loose shirt and a loose pair of pants. His shirt is a dark maroon, tied at the collar, and is slightly dirty from travel. Over this shirt is a more ornate blue leather vest that has been studded in silver and is kept open, revealing a silver amulet depicting a ruby eye. His yellow pants have a stripe of maroon running down the side that is bordered in the same studding as his vest. His light brown shoes are more like moccasins or slippers than actual shoes, but still feature a hardened leather sole for travel. On his left hip is sheathed a long, slightly curved iron blade. It's hilt is intricately carved with images of moons and stars and a fuller runs about three quarters of the length of the blade, making it light and balanced. Just below where the grip would connect to the quillion is embedded a one inch sphere of clear crystal. Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 160 lbs Personality Alignment: Good Vistrathis is a little arrogant of his abilities, having never met another who was able to blend swordplay and magic like he could, however he is also very protective of anyone who he deems to be a friend. Kicker Vistrathis is on The Jaunt and as such, he is on the look out for anything that would improve his enclave and spread the blood of the Vistani to other worthy people. Adventures * Currently not on any adventures. Equipment Encumbrance: Light Normal Load: 100 lbs Heavy Load: 200 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500 lbs Math Attributes Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 12 (8 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Githyanki (MM)to be PHB3 * +2 Int, +2 Con * +2 History * Languages: Common, Deep Speech * Githyanki Willpower: +1 Will; +2 to save against charm * Danger Sense: +2 to initiative * Telekinetic Leap: Telekinetic Leap encounter racial power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Swordmage (FRPG) * Swordbond: Bond with one blade (1hr.); standard action to call to hand (10 squres); fix bonded blade in 1 hr. * Swordmage Aegis - Aegis of Shielding: Use aegis of shielding as an at-will power. * Swordmage Warding: If conscioius, +1 AC with blade; +3 AC if off-hand is free. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: White Lotus Riposte * 2nd: Weapon Proficiency (Bastard Sword) * 4th: Vistani Heritage Background Ghallanda Enclave Guard (EPG): +2 Insight. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Giant See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold -350 gp Healing Potion (x7) -------- 062 gp (sub total) -015 gp Adventurer's Kit -------- 047 gp (sub total) -002 gp Climber's Kit -------- 045 gp (sub total) -002 gp Crowbar -------- 043 gp (sub total) -025 gp Glass Cutter -------- 018 gp (sub total) -015 gp Javelin (x3) -------- 003 gp Total Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Aegis Blade Bastard Sword +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Leather Armor of Aegis Expansion +2 Wishlist * Level 4: Gold Parcel ** Gold equivalent to a level 4 item: 840gp XP * 3750 XP from character creation Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *good job sir... Approval 2 Approval from EvolutionKB * No mistakes...nice job. Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 5500 xp by renau1g and EvolutionKB Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Goliath